


Guardian Lion

by Rubymoon_Snape



Series: Mama Lions [32]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dads of Marmora (Voltron) (mentioned), Gen, M/M, Mama Red Lion, Protective Voltron Lions, Regeith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25089520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: Keith takes Regris to meet Red.
Relationships: Keith & Red Lion (Voltron), Keith/Regris (Voltron)
Series: Mama Lions [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1355992
Kudos: 57





	Guardian Lion

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note: This is AU, where Thace, Ulaz, Antok, and Regris survived. Keith considers the BoM his pack, and they consider Keith their kit. This is Regeith with Mama Red Lion.

"Guardian Lion"

"Are you sure, Keith?"

"She'll love you."

"From what you said, she sounds very protective of you."

"She is, but it's not like you plan on hurting me or anything like that, so you've got nothing to worry about. I just want her to meet you."

"So, you are just introducing me to the Red Lion?"

"Yes. I have mentioned you a lot, and she is excited to meet you."

"She is sentient?"

"All of the lions are, but no one else can hear them, just their Paladins. However, they understand everyone, so whatever you say out loud, she can hear." Keith and Regris entered Red's hangar. "Here we are."

Regris watched in amazement as Red Lion's eyes lit up and her particle barrier dissipated. She bent down to greet her Paladin and his mate. "Hello, cub. Is this Regris?"

"Hi, Red. Yes, this is Regris."

"Why does he hide his face? He reminds me of the tall Blade from your pack."

Keith grinned. Antok wore his mask everywhere except in the nest, much like Regris. "Yes, Antok and Regris both wear their masks almost all the time, but neither one is actually hiding his face out of fear. Antok does it because he finds it intimidates the enemy and new recruits alike. Regris does it because he's insecure about his looks. He doesn't believe he is as handsome as I say he is."

"Because I'm not."

"I'll be the judge of that. Enter my cockpit and then he can take off his mask."

Keith turned to Regris and relayed Red's message. "She wants to see what you look like under the mask. Let's go into her cockpit."

Seeing Regris's tail swish against the hangar's floor, Keith grasped Regris's hand and pulled him into Red's open mouth. Regris looked around at the interior of the lion, something that not a lot of beings could say they have seen.

As if Keith knew what was going through his mate's mind, he chuckled. "I won't claim to be as fascinated by technology as you are, but even I know Red is amazing. However, you should remove your mask, Reg."

Regris very slowly and slight reluctantly let his mask dissolve. He had the same color fur as Kolivan but was devoid of any lasting marks (unlike the leader). He had pointed ears like Ulaz and headfur like Thace. His tail was prehensile and was usually doing something, even if it was just wrapped around some part of Keith.

Red purred. "He looks fine to me, cub. He shouldn't be so insecure. He is a fine fellow...as long as he treats you right. Otherwise, I will incinerate him."

Keith chuckled. "She likes your looks."

"Why do I get the feeling she said more than just that?"

"You're right." Keith grinned. "She said if you don't treat me right, she'll incinerate you."

Fin


End file.
